


Tease

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Enthusiastic Consent, Keith is a tease, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), shiro is done with keith's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:Shiro is a patient man. But Keith is a tease.Shiro has been falling for Keith for so long, but can't put himself to even tell him the truth. Keith guesses that his attraction to Shiro is not only one way. He's been waiting for Shiro to say anything but he never does. So he does what he does best, defy him. Keith starts being a tease in every way possible but just subtle enough that just Shiro notices. At the beginning Shiro thunks he just sees what he wants and that he's imagining it when he sees Keith leaning a little to much on the table while looking at something or kneel down too close in front of him to help him pick up something he dropped. That he imagines Keith blushing and pleading expression when he asks him his opinion on something.But then he realizes that Keith is doing this only towards him. Sexual tension builds to a point it drives him angry realizing that Keith is maybe just making fun of him and start making the same face at Hunk that one time. Which ends into Shiro dragging Keith away in a small room in the castle and pins him face to a wall. If Keith wants to see him take the lead, he will so oblige. This is the one time he won't bottom but it will be a delicious one nonethless for Keith.(tbh they are not in a relationship before this so its their 1st time...at least doing each other.)





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shiro is a patient man. But Keith is a tease.
> 
> Shiro has been falling for Keith for so long, but can't put himself to even tell him the truth. Keith guesses that his attraction to Shiro is not only one way. He's been waiting for Shiro to say anything but he never does. So he does what he does best, defy him. Keith starts being a tease in every way possible but just subtle enough that just Shiro notices. At the beginning Shiro thunks he just sees what he wants and that he's imagining it when he sees Keith leaning a little to much on the table while looking at something or kneel down too close in front of him to help him pick up something he dropped. That he imagines Keith blushing and pleading expression when he asks him his opinion on something. 
> 
> But then he realizes that Keith is doing this only towards him. Sexual tension builds to a point it drives him angry realizing that Keith is maybe just making fun of him and start making the same face at Hunk that one time. Which ends into Shiro dragging Keith away in a small room in the castle and pins him face to a wall. If Keith wants to see him take the lead, he will so oblige. This is the one time he won't bottom but it will be a delicious one nonethless for Keith.
> 
> (tbh they are not in a relationship before this so its their 1st time...at least doing each other.)

Shiro is a patient man. 

But every man has his limit. 

Shiro's loved Keith for longer than he can even suss out. He's not sure if it started the first time Keith pinned him in sparring practice, or maybe the first time Keith trounced his simulator scores, but all Shiro knows is it came on slowly, then all at once. 

Shiro is brave in a lot of ways, but sharing his personal feelings with loved ones has never been his strong suit. So he carried on as usual, supporting Keith and increasingly being supported by him, staying close but never confessing just how close he holds Keith in his heart of hearts. 

A few weeks ago, something changed. Shiro thought maybe Keith figured him out and was teasing him a little, resting his hand on Shiro's shoulder, brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck. He'd stride past Shiro, closer than necessary. He'd stretch languorously, the long lines of his smooth muscles catching Shiro's always-watching eye. 

One day, Keith had trotted onto the bridge in his usual jeans, but one of Shiro's shirts, the neckline teetering dangerously close to falling right off his shoulder. Shiro felt his eyes widen, a flush working its way up his neck and across his face, as Keith leaned into him to read over his shoulder. No one else seemed to notice, not even Hunk, who was usually the first to pounce on any hint of gossip. 

Aside from being a vision of pure temptation, wearing Shiro's clothing, there was nothing unprofessional or out-of-the-ordinary about Keith's behavior. He listened as intently as always, taking briefings as seriously as ever. If he was sticking his butt out more as he leaned over the hologram table, Shiro was the sole target of the teasing. 

It was a subtle thing and it was driving Shiro absolutely up the fucking wall.

Shiro found himself escaping to his bunk as soon as possible every night to rut into his own metal hand, desperately wishing he could just find it within himself to say the words. It seemed like every time he tried to tell Keith how he felt, something ugly within his gut twisted in fear, and he found his mouth agape, no sounds falling from his lips. 

So he repressed, and he escaped to try to relieve some of the nigh-constant desire he felt in the face of Keith's repeated teases. He hung on while they tried to eke out the rest of the Galra resistance, attempting to remind himself that his want didn't rank higher than protecting the universe. 

It almost worked. 

Shiro clung to his control tenaciously until the day he walked onto the bridge to find Keith leaned over near Hunk, grinning at the yellow Paladin, who returned the smile with a blush.

Metal ground against metal as Shiro clenched his hands, drawing the attention of everyone present. 

Shiro worked damn hard to keep his voice level and impassive. 

"Keith, may I speak to you for a moment? In private?"

Keith was the picture of innocence as he acquiesced and followed Shiro off the bridge. 

Shiro kept his arms tightly at his sides as they walked away from the rest of the paladins. He felt his control slipping with every step, and when he found a small utility room, a glorified closet, he gripped Keith's elbow and guided him into the room before locking the door.

He shoved Keith against the wall, not ungently, but kept him there.

"What. Are you playing at?" Shiro growled at him. 

Keith lifted his chin defiantly. He remained still in Shiro's grip but shivered unsubtly at the feeling of Shiro's hands around his biceps, lifting him onto his toes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shiro," Keith said, fire in his tone. "Could you please explain what you mean? I'd hate for something to go unsaid between us." 

Shiro resisted the urge to shake him. 

"Keith, I know you know I'm attracted to you. It's fine that you don't want me back. I can handle you teasing me. But why are you bringing the other paladins into this?"

Keith threw his head back against the wall in frustration with a soft *thunk.*

"What the fuck, Shiro?" He growled back. "How was I supposed to know any of this without hearing a word of it from you?"

He squirmed in Shiro's grip, realizing there were a half-dozen ways he could break out of the hold if he wanted. 

He made resolute eye contact with Shiro and spoke slowly and clearly.

"I'm not teasing you. I want you, I've wanted you for years," Keith gritted out, grinding his pelvis against Shiro's in irregular thrusts. "How can you be so amazingly good at most things but so fucking block-headed at the same time?"

Shiro's grip loosened on his arms in shock and he took a half step back. 

"You really -- you want me?" A small smile cracked the scowl he'd worn for weeks. 

Keith groaned and rutted against him again. 

"Dude. Please fuck me already." 

Shiro shuddered as his hands framed Keith's face, and then he was kissing Keith, all of his hunger and frustration and desire manifesting in the messy, delicious embrace between them. 

Their tongues and lips tangled and Keith's hands were under Shiro's shirt, lifting the hem and skating along his abdomen to his scarred chest, where Keith squeezed his pecs shamelessly. 

Shiro gasped aloud before furrowing his brow at Keith. 

"I'm gonna fuck you, but I should really just spank you for how shameless you've been the last few weeks," Shiro murmured into Keith's ear, marking up his neck with quick, light bites along the long, elegant muscle running from behind his ear to his collarbone. 

Keith laughed huskily. 

"Is that right," he purred. "Have I been bad, daddy?" 

Shiro snorted with uncontrollable laughter, burying his face in Keith's neck. 

"Oh, my god, never say that again," he said. 

Keith arched his neck even as he laughed, basking in the sensation of finally having Shiro close to him. His hands plucked at Shiro's shirt, tugging until the sleeves were over his shoulders and then, finally, the shirt slipped over his head. He couldn't get enough of Shiro's skin. 

Shiro returned the favor, yanking until Keith's shirt joined his on the floor. He pressed Keith to him, their skin sticky with the sweat they were working up. Shiro had one hand at the base of Keith's skull, and the other was sliding along Keith's happy trail, inching under the hem of his jeans. 

"You know, I prepared for this," Keith panted into Shiro's mouth. 

Shiro drew back slightly, eyes dark with desire. 

"Did you?" 

His hand stopped in its attempt to sneak into his boxers, as he instead reached around to cup Keith's ass and dip between his cheeks, finding a hint of slick wetness there. 

Without warning, Shiro growled like a wild thing and flipped Keith around, tugging insistently at Keith's pants and boxers until they slid to his knees. 

Keith gave a disbelieving moan into the crook of his elbow, which protected his head from the wall. He arched his back, pressing his bottom to the hardness he could feel in Shiro's jeans. 

Shiro held tight to Keith's slender hip with one hand, slowly slipping one finger inside him with the other. He swallowed tightly as he realized Keith was wet and opened up for him already. He still worked methodically to make sure Keith would be ready, adding fingers and stroking against Keith's prostate until Keith growled "Come on!" 

Shiro slipped out of his jeans and boxers, taking himself in hand. It was almost too much already, just looking at the sweaty, frustrated man in front of him. 

He teased Keith without mercy, gliding the soft head of his cock between the round globes of his ass. It was only fair, considering Keith had been torturing Shiro for nearly a month. 

"Turnabout is fair play," he teased, chuckling when Keith glowered over his shoulder. 

Keith took a different tack, casting a desperate, dewy-eyed gaze over his well-muscled shoulder. 

"Shiro," he breathed. "Please?" 

Shiro groaned. "Oh my god, you're deadly." He relented, slowly inching forward into Keith's tight, wet heat. 

"Yes," Keith hissed triumphantly, his fist hitting the wall as Shiro slid home in halting thrusts. Shiro buried his face in Keith's neck as he stilled within Keith, allowing them both to adjust to the overwhelming sensations. 

"You're so good, Keith," Shiro murmured into his neck, lips traipsing along the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

Keith began to move his hips, testing the feeling of finally having Shiro inside him. He moaned, little punched-out expulsions of breath escaping his throat as he felt Shiro's cock rubbing all the most intimate parts of him. 

He reached a hand behind him awkwardly, gripping at Shiro's hip and ass with increasing desperation. Shiro's thrusts began to tip him onto his toes and he responded with enthusiastic, guttural sounds he'd never heard come from himself before. 

"God, Keith," Shiro muttered lowly, his hands gripping Keith's hips tightly as he thrust into him. The sight of Keith coming apart beneath him was almost enough to tip him over the edge right then. He adjusted, wrapping an arm around Keith's chest and slipping the other hand to Keith's dick, sliding and tugging with practiced motions. 

"Ah, ah, fuck, Shiro! I'm close," Keith panted as Shiro fucked him and Keith thrust into his hand. He tipped his head back in abandon, putting even more of his weight on Shiro as he edged toward his orgasm. Shiro's arm tightened around his abdomen as he came with a hoarse shout, pulsing and filling Keith with wet heat. 

His other hand caressed Keith unrelentingly as he keened with the pleasure, tipping over the edge and spurting into Shiro's hand and on the wall. 

Shiro stroked at Keith's cock until he hissed with over sensitivity. Shiro let go of his cock and wrapped his other arm around Keith, holding him up as they panted and recovered. 

After a few moments, Shiro moved a shaking arm to draw himself out of Keith, groaning in disbelieving arousal as rivulets of come trickled out of him. 

"What a mess," Keith muttered, though his face showed no displeasure, only fucked-out bliss. Shiro let go of Keith momentarily, making sure the other man could stand on his shaky legs, before sacrificing his T-shirt to the cause of cleaning up the evidence of their overdue sexual adventure. 

He began to feel remorse for the inconsiderate way he'd taken Keith against the wall, like a barbarian. He softly cleaned Keith's skin with the shirt. 

"Keith, I'm sorry," he began. 

"What for?" Keith protested. "That was unbelievably amazing." 

Shiro stuttered. "I - I never imagined our first time in a storage closet, you deserve better," he finished. 

Keith turned around finally, tugging on his boxers and pants. 

He took Shiro's face in his hands. 

"Look at me," he said firmly. "I don't give a shit about what's proper. I loved this, and I wouldn't want it any other way. And I -" he paused, as a tinge of color bloomed across his cheeks. "I love you. I only wish it didn't take you so long to realize it." 

Shiro gently placed his shaking hands over Keith's, where they stroked his face. 

His soft expression of joy lit a spark within Keith. 

"I love you, too," he whispered before Keith pulled his head down for a gentle but thorough kiss. "But next time, let's try to make it to a bed."


End file.
